It is previously known in itself, for devices for transfer of rounds of the kind in question, to utilize displaceable cassettes for rounds which can be moved up to the magazine when the firearm is in a predetermined elevation.
It is also previously known, on ships, for instance, to utilize a large-calibre firearm and to feed ammunition from a main store under deck by means of one or a plurality of ammunition hoists, the hoist shafts or hoist drums of which are then usually arranged vertically. The platform of the mounting in question is moreover made with openings which when the firearm is in the loading position will be located above the ammunition hoists. For firearms and round transfer devices of said kinds, it has also been proposed to utilize manual transfer of rounds, to loaders then being stationed at the firearm and at various stages of firing having the assignment to transfer rounds fed from the hoists to ammunition racks which are used, and also to transfer rounds from said ammunition racks to the magazine of the firearm.